utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Gahata Meiji
Gahata Meiji is a combination of a fashion model and singer, currently in collaboration with the Lifulu online clothing shop. Meiji is based around a theme of magic and fantasy, and has multiple multipitch VCV voicebanks. Supplemental Information Hair color: Pink Headgear: Headband Eye color: Purple Dress: Backless dress, with a corset-style jacket worn over it, which goes down to her hands. Jacket sleeves cover hand. Accessories: A purple bat ring on the right ring finger. Nationality/Race: Witch Companion: The official companion of Meiji is named Frill. It is a genderless creature that closely resembles a flying candle and has a blue flame. Voicebanks Two years after Meiji's release, Saccu began releasing append-like voicebanks themed around fairy tales and magic. These voicebanks cover a considerable amount of singing styles and genres and are considered the successors to the original three voicebanks. All of her voice banks can be downloaded on on her official voicebank download page. These voicebanks were released on March 8, 2014. '''-Hunter-' Themed around "Heart Hunting". A strong voicebank. Recorded in 5 pitches. '-Lilith-' Themed around "Witch of the calm, dark night". A feminine voicebank. Recorded in 6 pitches. Still under development. '-Fairy-' Themed around "Mischief of the fairy". A sweet voicebank. Recorded in 4 pitches. Originally intended to be a whisper/soft voicebank. '-Fantasy-' A set of the above three voicebanks. '-Enchant-''' Unreleased English voicebank, announced on December 20, 2015. Confirmed still in development. '-Phantom-' Unreleased whisper voicebank, announced on December 20, 2015. Confirmed still in development. Usage Clause An official Japanese usage clause is located on her official website. A rough and incomplete English translation is as follows: 'Author's Permission/Redistribution' * When uploading a work using Gahata Meiji, please credit her in an obvious place. * Commercial use is allowed with permission from Saccu/Sasha. * Use of Gahata Meiji to support or condone illegal activities is strictly prohibited. * Please contact Saccu/Sasha before redistribution of the voicebank. 'Character Usage' * Unofficial costume designs are allowed. * NL/GL/BL (after genderbend) is allowed. * No responsibility can be claimed for damage caused by the usage of this voicebank. * Sexual content is allowed, as long as the legal age limit is observed. Popular Appearances On July 2014, 佐々木渉 (Sasaki Wataru, also known as Wat), Crypton Future Media VOCALOID developer and creator of Hatsune Miku, announced Meiji would be used in the development of Megurine Luka V4X as a template to bring out the unique qualities of Luka's voice provider, 浅川悠 (Asakawa Yu). https://twitter.com/vocaloid_cv_cfm/status/489250775005003777 It is also rumored that she inspired the development of a growl feature in Vocaloid 4; however, as of writing, the supposed interview that this was mentioned in has not been found. Meiji has an official MMD model created by MMD modeler hatuki. It was initially introduced by Saccu through a video on Niconico and can be downloaded here. The password is majo. References Category:UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAUloids released in 2012 Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables